Lutte intérieure
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Spencer avait beau supplier, sa chair se rebellait contre lui et durcissait contre le palais de son ravisseur...


**Titre** : Lutte intérieure

 **Fandom** : Esprits criminels

 **Rating** : R

 **Genres** : dub-con, lime, Hurt/comfort, slash

 **Couple** : Spencer Reid/Tobias Hankel

 **Nombre de mots** : 614

 **Commentaires** : L'action se situe durant l'épisode 15 de la saison 2 « Confessions ». J'aimerais bien faire un triptyque dont la deuxième partie serait au moment où Spencer a failli mourir (avec un POV Tobias), et la troisième post-épisode. Et du lemon. Mais pas pour l'instant (bien que ce chapitre soit quand même assez hot)

* * *

Il avait beau supplier, sa chair se rebellait contre lui et durcissait contre le palais de son ravisseur.

Celui-ci leva les yeux, croisa le regard de Spencer et les abaissa aussitôt, rougissant. Ses lèvres coulissèrent lentement sur le sexe du profiler et ce dernier se cambra sur sa chaise, tirant sur les liens qui retenaient ses bras attachés.

Il lui était impossible de résister, impossible de se dégager. Ses chevilles étaient solidement retenus aux pieds de la chaise, l'empêchant de repousser Tobias, qui, à genoux, avait la tête plongée entre ses cuisses, que Spencer tentait de serrer sans grand succès.

Il sentait sa langue aller et venir sur son pénis, la chaleur dangereusement accueillante de sa bouche, la douceur de ses muqueuse il désirait plus que tout s'y perdre pour oublier la douleur et la peur qu'il subissait non-stop depuis des jours, qui épuisaient ses ressources peu à peu. Toutefois, il restait une part de lui pour se révolter, le forçant à rejeter le réconfort apporté.

Mais son corps était faible, déshydraté, mal nourri. Il ne pouvait pas obliger son cœur à ralentir, ses muscles à se détendre. Le plaisir le submergeait lentement et il perdait peu à peu la bataille, le goût amer de la défaite ne faisant qu'exacerber cette exquise torture. Les caresses étaient si tendres, pleines de promesses comme si les souffrances qu'il avait enduré n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à affronter – ce qui était faux, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ce n'était qu'une échappatoire éphémère, une illusion. Plus dure sera la chute, cependant aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait s'arracher à ce moment de libération.

Pour lutter, Spencer se raccrochait désespérément au bruit humide et obscène de la fellation en l'associant à quelque chose de visqueux, de sale, il pouvait s'imaginer, s'il fermait les yeux, que quelque chose d'immonde était en train de se produire, et qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas y prendre part. Il entendait ce clapotement des lèvres sur sa verge, la respiration rauque accompagnée de petits gémissements – les siens ou ceux de son kidnappeur ? – et il arrivait à se persuader qu'il détestait cela, qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Sauf qu'il y avait une contradiction évidente entre ce en quoi il s'évertuait à croire et la réalité physique. Son sexe englouti émergea brusquement lorsque Tobias voulut reprendre son souffle, et il était plus turgescent que jamais, d'un rouge vif, suintant de liquide séminal.

Les lèvres de Tobias étaient brillantes de salive et il le fixait désormais avec des yeux avides. L'espace d'un court instant, Spencer trembla à l'idée qu'une autre personnalité ne se manifeste. Néanmoins, il s'agissait toujours bel et bien du jeune homme, comme le laissait entendre sa main posée sur la cuisse de l'agent du FBI et le caressant gentiment pour le rassurer.

« C'est bientôt fini. », chuchota-t-il avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage.

Un cri perçant jaillit de la gorge du supplicié, lorsque vînt enfin la délivrance qu'il appelait de tous ses vœux et qu'il craignait à la fois. Tobias s'écarta vivement, récupérant le sperme dans un mouchoir en papier dont il s'essuya la bouche et le menton.

La tête renversée en arrière, Spencer frissonna de tout son corps en sentant des doigts rugueux le rhabiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et déglutit en voyant Tobias se lever. Ce dernier jeta le mouchoir dans le feu, pour qu'il s'y désintègre.

« Ne dit à personne ce que je viens de faire, sinon mon père nous tuera tous les deux. », dit-il gravement. Spencer pinça les lèvres, puis hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris.

Une larme commença de sécher sur sa joue.


End file.
